User blog:Lhikan634/Image Categories
Over the past couple of days, I've been doing a run-through on several of the Image categories (i.e. Category:Caliban Images, Category:Secrets and Seekers Images, etc.). One thing I noticed is that many of these Images Categories also have a Category for content as well. A good example would be any of the card sets. Every image in the Image Category is also in the Content Category, and vise-versa. So I've been working on this duplication of information. I've also been looking at the /Gallery Pages a bit. I've noticed that only a small percentage of pages actually have a /Gallery Page, and many of these /Galleries don't contain anywhere near all of the images for that character (for example, that of Sophie Casterwill). This would probably be because all of these images have to be added manually to the pages. However, most of the Image Categories I mentioned earlier do have these images, and it's quite simple to add an image to one of these Categories. The only problem is that by containing Image in the titlespace, the Gallery Page Template (or Ep Gallery Template) couldn't be used at the top of the page to include a quick list of other pages relating to that character, Titan, or episode. So, that put us so close and yet a couple fries short of a Happy Meal… What I finally considered, though it will take a TON of administrative-side maintenance, is to re-categorize the images under Category:PAGENAME Images under the format of Category:PAGENAME. This actually does a couple things for us: *Eliminates Category and Image Category parallel pages with duplicate images *Allows for easier-to-use gallery pages that will be functional almost instantly * (This means, with the redirect, more pages have galleries now than did previously, and with less work) *Allows the Gallery Page and Ep Gallery templates to work smoothly I'll also include a mock-FAQ below based on what I suspect some main questions might be. If it isn't covered here or you'd like more info, just drop a comment and I'll get back to you shortly! ; ) Will this affect my browsing any? *The only thing I can see being affected are that existing /Gallery Pages will be momentarily isolated from the Main Article Page. However, most pages' Category:PAGENAME should include most of the images you're looking for. I was browsing a /Gallery Page or Category:PAGENAME Images page, and it disappeared! Help?! *If you notice one of the above types of pages be deleted, this means it's being transitioned to its Category:PAGENAME equivalent. Don't worry, this should only take a minute or two to complete, and I typically only delete the pages once its replacement is ready. The deletion notice should contain a link to the new page. (Exceptions would be those for Breaker and Cherit as it seems the redirect notice includes an extra space). It's been longer than a couple of minutes, and the pages are still down!? *Double-check that the page was already in existence. There may be several redlinks to /Gallery Pages around still. If the page was deleted, it will have a deletion notice that includes a redirect notice. If the link in there isn't working, it might be that I typo'd on that page (oops…). If the new page doesn't appear within a few minutes, and you're fairly sure something happened, send me a quick message, and I can look at it fairly shortly. There's also the possibility that there are several related Category:PAGENAME galleries to work through at the same time. I'm looking at the Category:Galleries page, and I can't tell which are the old and which are the new format. What's going on? *Here's a brief run-down. The ones with images with them are going to be the old format, as are the pages at the very bottom under the "Pages in category" section. The ones under Subcategories are the new-format. I'm looking at a page, and it doesn't have a gallery at all. What can I do to help? *Step 1 is to make sure all images possible are contained within the Category:PAGENAME gallery. Images might be housed on the PAGENAME Article Page, PAGENAME/Gallery, or Category:PAGENAME Images. The Category:PAGENAME should be added to the Categories section. Images already categorized under Category:PAGENAME Images can just have the "Images" part manually deleted when editing the page in source mode. *Step 2 is the actual creation of the Category:PAGENAME page. All that needs to be added to this page is for a character or Titan, or for an episode. A character of Titan will then need to have either the "Images by character" or "Images by titan" Category added. (Ep Gallery already contains this for episodes). *Step 3 is deletion of the PAGENAME/Gallery and Category:PAGENAME Images pages. This just clears up the Wiki a bit. Any Admin will be able to do this. If you're not an Admin, you can add to the pages. If you wish, you can send me a message as well just to make sure all's settled. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin blog